Jade
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Il grimaça, dégoûté, au souvenir du tas d'ordures dans lequel il avait fini sa "soirée". Puis il réalisa qu'il était propre. Et uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon. Qui ne lui appartenait pas. -Tout le monde m'appelle Jade." [Alscorp] [Rating et genres susceptibles de changer.] /!\ Peut-être une légère présence de Drama. /!\
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : Ne soyez pas perdus ! Ici, Harry, quoiqu'il ait toujours sa cicatrice, n'est pas pour autant un Horcruxe. N'ayant jamais été à Poudlard (pour une raison qui vous sera expliquée dans le prologue) il n'a connu ni Albus ni Severus. « Albus Severus Potter » ne peut donc pas exister sous ce nom. Vous le trouverez ici nommé « James Lily Potter », par les prénoms des seules personnes chères à Harry. « James Sirius Potter » n'existe pas. Pour le reste, vous le découvrirez au fil de l'histoire.**

 **[… … …]**

 **NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 **Jade**

 **Prologue**

Il empestait la transpiration et avait une infecte haleine alcoolisée. Il titubait et manquait de tomber chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'éloigner du mur qu'il finissait bien vite par rejoindre pour s'y retenir. Sa chemise blanche était tachée à force de glisser contre les pierres répugnantes de cette ruelle malodorante et plongée dans une inquiétante obscurité. Au bout brillaient les faibles lumières jaunies des vieux lampadaires de ce quartier miteux où il avait atterri. Il ricana, et ce rire lugubre résonna dans le silence de la nuit déjà bien entamée.

-Le Saint Trio d'Or ! Neville Londubat, Élu de la prophétie et Sauveur du monde sorcier ! Hermione Granger, la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération et premier ministre ! Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami du premier et époux de la seconde ! Ah oui, et Auror respecté… ALLEZ AU DIABLE TOUS LES TROIS ! Hurla-t-il avant de sentir le contenu de son estomac remonter.

Il s'effondra sur des poubelles éventrées et cracha ses tripes. Lorsqu'il eut fini de vomir, il se mit à pleurer de rage.

-Vos grands discours de tolérance… Vos sermons sur l'importance du pardon… Vous n'en pensiez pas un mot… Bandes de menteurs, de lâches, de traîtres… Je vous hais… Je vous hais…

Alors ses pleurs se tintèrent de désespoir. Parce que le grand Trio d'Or n'avait pas osé prendre parti, son père n'avait jamais cessé de souffrir des rumeurs, des regards en biais… Tout ça pour des choix qu'il avait dû faire durant sa jeunesse et qui n'avaient jamais vraiment été les siens. Sa mère avait toujours été d'une constitution fragile, et la détresse psychologique dans laquelle l'avait plongée son quotidien de paria avait fini par la tuer. Et lui… Et lui n'avait pas plus d'avenir dans ce monde qu'un criminel. Simplement parce qu'il était né « Malfoy ». Simplement parce qu'on imputait à son père une vilenie dont son procès l'avait pourtant innocenté. Simplement parce qu'une rumeur courait. On ne voulait pas du « fils de Voldemort ». Ce monde, le monde du Trio d'Or, le rejetait à cause d'une rumeur dépourvue de tout sens. Une rumeur que le Trio d'Or avait refusé de démentir soi-disant pour ne pas alimenter les ragots.

-Hypocrites…, gémit l'héritier Malfoy. Hypocrites… menteurs… lâches… traîtres…

Sa tête lui tournait. Il n'arrivait plus à se relever. Il continua à répéter, sa litanie ponctuée de sanglots ;

-Hypocrites… menteurs… lâches… traîtres…

Sa vision se brouilla. Il était à bout. Et pas seulement physiquement. Il avait donné. Il était usé. Il ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de se débattre pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il n'atteindrait jamais la rive. Le monde sorcier ne lui enverrait pas de bouée. Pas plus qu'on n'en avait lancée à sa mère. Il ferma les yeux et bascula complètement dans le tas d'immondices.

[… … …]

Il s'éveilla dans une pièce baignée dans la pénombre. Il se redressa péniblement, une fanfare désordonnée dans le crâne. Il s'efforça de donner une cohérence à ses pensées, ses réflexions. Fort heureusement pour lui, il se rappelait à peu près bien des événements de la veille. Après avoir essuyé quatre nouveaux refus d'embauche pour nulle autre raison que sa prétendue parenté avec Voldemort, il avait décidé d'aller se soûler pour oublier que depuis qu'il avait fini ses études, chaque jour des trois dernières années avait ressemblé à celui qu'il venait de vivre. Sa scolarité n'avait pas été beaucoup plus agréable ; personne n'avait jamais tenté de se rapprocher de lui. Même les Serpentard l'avaient fui comme la peste, de peur que leur réputation déjà peu glorieuse ne se dégrade encore. Enfin…

Il grimaça, dégoûté, au souvenir du tas d'ordures dans lequel il avait fini sa « soirée ». Puis il réalisa qu'il était propre. Et uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon. Qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il se leva d'un bond, paniqué, et finit à genoux pour reprendre son souffle et chasser ses vertiges. Il se redressa plus doucement et se mit à explorer son nouvel environnement. Les murs de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait étaient couverts de partitions. Elle était relativement petite, avec juste un lit et une table de nuit. Un tas de vêtements montait jusqu'à hauteur d'homme dans un coin, et la pièce sentait le renfermé. Des livres étaient alignés au pied d'un des murs et prenaient une place considérable. Le Sang-Pur sortit prudemment de la chambre et s'avança dans le reste de la demeure, bras croisés sur son torse.

Il fut loin d'être rassuré lorsqu'il tomba dans un petit salon bordélique attenant à une cuisine pleine de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il continua à marcher lentement, esquivant les habits qui traînaient par terre, posant un regard écarquillé sur les bols, assiettes et couverts sales dans l'évier qui regorgeait. Il y eut alors un « bip » suivi d'un « cling » qui le firent violemment sursauter et reculer tandis que deux toasts grillés sortaient d'un étrange engin sur la paillasse. Le sorcier fila vers le canapé, le cœur battant la chamade. C'est là qu'il remarqua un objet sur la table basse. Il s'en saisit timidement et ouvrit ce qui s'avéra être un album photos. Le jeune homme faillit le lâcher en reconnaissant James Potter… Quoique… Non, cette cicatrice… Harry Potter ?!

L'héritier Malfoy avait déjà vu des photos de James et Lily Potter ; sa grand-mère lui avait montré de vieux clichés de l'époque où elle était encore à l'école. Et personne n'ignorait la forme qu'avait prise la cicatrice de Harry Potter, « le garçon qui a survécu », rebaptisé quelques années plus tard « le Cracmol qui a survécu ». Un Cracmol qu'aucun sorcier n'avait jamais revu depuis sa naissance. A côté du Survivant apparaissait régulièrement une femme abîmée, aux joues creusées, aux yeux morts, à la maigreur cadavérique. Elle semblait vieillie avant l'heure et rendait flagrante la jeunesse de celui dont le monde sorcier avait longtemps cru qu'il était « l'Élu ». Tournant les pages, les personnes tout à fait immobiles sur les photos vieillissaient perceptiblement tandis que des enfants étaient apparus. D'abord un garçon, puis une fille. Le Sang-Pur était halluciné. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était tombé chez les Potter.

Il fut cependant forcé d'admettre que cet album n'était pas là par hasard quand une porte s'ouvrit dans un nuage de vapeur et qu'une jeune fille ressemblant beaucoup à celle des photos fit son apparition. Il reposa vivement l'album et croisa à nouveau les bras tandis que ce qui était une rouquine au carré plongeant et aux yeux profondément chocolatés s'approchait de lui, une serviette entourant son corps ruisselant.

-Eh ! Il est réveillé ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle vint se planter devant lui.

-Salut ! Lily James Potter ! Mon frère t'a ramassé cette nuit ! Ça va ? T'as pas trop mal de crâne ? Attends, j'vais t'chercher un truc pour les maux de tête !

Elle alla prendre un verre dans la cuisine et retourna dans la salle de bain pour le remplir au robinet avant de fouiller dans les placards pour en tirer une espèce de petit tube. Elle renversa ce dernier dans sa main pour récupérer l'un des cercles blancs qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et le laissa tomber dans le verre qu'elle ramena au sorcier.

-Attends qu'ça ait fini de se dissoudre et bois-le en entier. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le jeune homme était sans voix. Il fixait le verre qu'elle lui présentait comme s'il allait lui sauter à la figure, se demandant quel poison ça pouvait être là. Il avait froid. Il avait peur. Il était perdu. Quand soudain quelqu'un débarqua à son tour sans que l'héritier Malfoy ait pu voir d'où il venait.

C'était vraisemblablement le garçon des photos, certainement tel qu'il apparaissait vers la fin de l'album jusqu'où le Sang-Pur n'avait pu aller, faute de temps. Il était plus petit mais plus costaux que le sorcier. Ses cheveux noirs bouclaient avec passion, lui arrivant à mi-cou, quoiqu'ils étaient rasés sur le tiers gauche de la tête pour laisser apparaître des tatouages de reptiles en tous genres entremêlés. Il avait quelques mèches de différentes couleurs par-ci par-là, ainsi que deux trous à chaque oreille, où pendaient des boucles non-assorties. Ses oreilles étaient aussi percées sur toute leur incurvation. Des points métalliques étaient visibles au-dessus et en dessous de la pointe de son sourcil gauche. Il avait un autre petit point brillant sur le côté de la narine droite, et portait beaucoup de bracelets et bagues arborant des croix, clous, crânes, et autres choses dans ce goût-là.

En revanche, ses habits étaient ceux qu'un gentil petit garçon de café, avec les manches divinement retroussées et retenues par des lanières noires à la boucle précieuse, sa cravate parfaitement nouée, lissée, et rentrée dans sa veste sans manche dont le bas en « w » tombait sur la ceinture qui appelait les regards sur ses hanches. La chaîne d'une montre à gousset ressortait de sa poche. Il battit de ses paupières couvertes d'un far noir, la ligne de ses yeux soulignée par un khôl brillant. Ses lèvres étincelantes d'un rouge sanguin s'étirèrent pour former un sourire bienveillant. Les pouces rentrés dans les poches avant de son pantalon pincé, il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté tandis que les yeux de son invité ricochaient de tatouage en tatouage sur ses bras, dans son cou, sur son crâne. Il se présenta alors avec la voix la plus douce que le sorcier ait jamais entendue.

-Tu as déjà fait la connaissance de ma petite sœur. Je suis James Lily Potter. Mais…

Il pointa ses yeux du doigt.

-Tout le monde m'appelle Jade.


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

Scorpius était sans voix. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Voilà donc à quoi pouvait ressembler le fils d'un Cracmol. Le Sang-Pur n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il le trouvait beau, mais l'exotisme de James Potter… Non, de Jade, était loin d'être repoussant. Le sorcier se sentait misérable devant cette créature toute glorieuse maîtresse en son territoire alors que lui-même était simplement vêtu d'un sous-vêtement et ignorait où sa baguette et unique défense avait pu finir. Le brun eut alors comme un léger sursaut et afficha une expression de surprise qui se mua bientôt en un embarras désolé.

-Pardon, tu ne dois pas être très à l'aise dans cette tenue. Tes vêtements étaient dans un si mauvais état quand je t'ai ramené qu'après te les avoir retirés, je m'en suis débarrassé. Nous sommes de gabarits similaires ; je vais te passer quelques-uns des miens. Bois ce que te propose Lily, et si tu veux, après tu pourras aller te laver pendant que je prépare à manger. A table, on pourra discuter de tout ce que tu veux… Je ne sais pas jusqu'où vont tes souvenirs de la veille, mais tu dois quand même te poser quelques questions. Ça te va ?

Le blond, avec un air d'animal blessé, acquiesça tout de même. Au final, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'enfuir en courant comme ça dans la rue… Tandis que le Moldu filait dans sa chambre chercher de quoi habiller son invité, l'héritier Malfoy prit le verre qu'on lui tendait.

-C'est dégueulasse, alors cul-sec s'tu veux pas y passer dix minutes, prévint Lily.

Scorpius, prenant son courage à deux mains, suivit le conseil et rendit rapidement un verre vide à sa jeune hôte.

-C'est atroce, confirma-t-il.

La rouquine sourit.

-Ravie de t'entendre parler. Je commençais à m'demander si t'étais pas muet.

Jade revint alors avec ce qui était un survêtement probablement peu saillant mais certainement très agréable à porter, ainsi qu'avec un nouveau caleçon. Il tendit le tout au Sang-Pur qui attrapa les habits en louchant sur les ongles manucurés de l'autre jeune homme. Il avait l'Union Jack au bout de chaque doigt. Le sorcier alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et fut soulagé de voir que la plupart des choses qui s'y trouvaient lui étaient familières. Il crut cependant brûler vif lorsqu'il alluma l'eau sans prendre garde à la température utilisée précédemment par l'adolescente. Lorsqu'il eut régulé la chose, il se demanda quelle sorte de masochiste pouvait être Lily en pestant intérieurement contre elle. Quand il sortit, les cheveux en pétards, c'est toujours avec une tête de chien battu qu'il s'approcha de la cuisine pour y retrouver la rouquine qui était désormais vêtue d'une jolie robe rose bouffante.

-Viens t'asseoir ! L'appela-t-elle. On t'attendait !

Il obtempéra et Jade déposa devant lui une assiette pleine de bacon et d'œufs brouillés.

-Ce n'est plus vraiment l'heure de petit-déjeuner, mais bon, les week-ends sont faits pour chambouler les habitudes, annonça-t-il. Si tu n'aimes pas, dis-le moi. Je trouverai bien autre chose.

-Dit-il quand l'réfrigérateur est presque vide, se moqua la petite sœur.

Et pour la faire taire, il la servit à son tour mais s'assit lui-même sans rien.

-Je me suis levé tôt ; j'ai déjà mangé, s'expliqua-t-il devant le regard interrogateur du blond.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers sa part puis les releva vers le brun.

-Merci.

-De rien.

L'héritier Malfoy commença donc à manger et c'est avec délice qu'il sentit les aliments aller remplir son estomac jusque-là désespérément vide. Lorsqu'il eut fini son assiette et qu'il se fut dignement essuyé la bouche avec la serviette mise à sa disposition, il se redressa. Entre la « potion » offerte par Lily et le repas cuisiné par l'autre Moldu, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

-Je suis terriblement confus de m'imposer ainsi, déclara-t-il, le ton un peu plus assuré. Je me nomme Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Je crains d'avoir un peu abusé de la boisson et d'en être arrivé à me montrer sous un jour qui n'aurait jamais dû être le mien. Je vous dédommagerai pour tous les troubles que j'ai pu vous causer. Vous avez ma parole.

Il y eut un petit « splatch » qui lui fit tourner la tête. La rouquine le fixait, sidérée, bouche ouverte, la fourchette suspendue devant, mais la nourriture qu'il y avait dessus étant retombée dans l'assiette. Scorpius osa un nouveau regard vers Jade dont les yeux semblaient vouloir lui sortir des orbites.

-Ai-je dit… Quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? S'enquit-il plus timidement.

-Ohmondieu…, baragouina le brun avant d'exploser de rire.

Cela parut faire redémarrer Lily qui pointa son couvert sur l'invité.

-Toi, frangin, va falloir que tu m'dises de quel siècle tu sors.

Bien sûr ! Quel crétin ! Il se serait giflé ! Son éducation de Sang-Pur venait de lui jouer un mauvais tour ; évidemment que son langage relativement soutenu allait attirer la surprise, sinon les soupçons des Moldus quant à son origine. Mais c'était trop tard, désormais. S'il se mettait soudainement à faire l'effort de parler de manière plus légère, ses interlocuteurs s'apercevraient qu'il essayait peut-être de cacher quelque chose. Mais alors Jade parvint à se calmer et reprit, quoiqu'il avait encore les yeux larmoyants.

-Ok, alors. Reprenons dans l'ordre. Tu ne t'es pas imposé ; c'est moi qui ai décidé de ne pas te laisser finir ta nuit dans les poubelles. Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer monsieur j'ai-un-nom-de-constellation-et-d'une-espèce-de-dieu-grec. Tu as effectivement beaucoup trop abusé de la boisson mais c'est quelque chose qui arrive à tout le monde donc tu n'as pas à en avoir plus honte qu'un autre. Tu ne me dédommageras de rien du tout. Et enfin, ne me vouvoie plus car ça me fait me sentir très, très, _très_ vieux.

-O-oh, bien. Toutes mes excuses. Et merci encore.

-Voilà, c'est cool.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants alors que la rouquine reprenait son repas. La bouche à moitié pleine, c'est la jeune fille qui relança la conversation.

-Tu d'mandes pas comment t'as fini dans le caleçon de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le brun soupira, faisant glousser sa sœur. Le sorcier rougit.

-J'ai m-ma p-petite idée sur la q-question.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, précisa le Moldu. Tu empestais, c'était catastrophique ; il fallait que je t'enlèves tes vêtements et que je te douche avant de te mettre au lit.

-T'es super bien foutu, d'ailleurs, commenta Lily, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de la part de son frère -qu'elle ignora-, et un autre, choqué, venant de l'invité. Bah, quoi ? Fit-elle, presque innocemment. Tu croyais qu'c'était avec ses petits bras musclés que ma lavette de frère avait réussi à t'porter jusqu'à chez nous puis à te dessaper tout seul ? J'étais avec lui. Mais t'inquiète pas, j'me suis peut-être un peu rincé l'œil mais je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus ; j'suis fidèle à mon actuel petit-copain.

-Qui ne tardera pas à devenir l'ex si tu continues à mater tous les beaux garçons qui croisent ta route, lui reprocha Jade aussi sec.

-Ah, ah ! S'écria-t-elle fièrement. Donc t'admets qu'il est beau !

L'aîné soupira encore.

-Contrairement à toi, Lily, dans une situation comme celle d'hier, je m'efforce de ne regarder le corps d'autrui que le temps strictement nécessaire…

-Tout à l'heure, il était en caleçon quand t'es arrivé ! Rétorqua-t-elle, comme indignée par son déni.

-Et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, pour lui parler… Tu sais, les gens possèdent ce qu'on appelle un visage…

-Oh, vas-y, tu m'fatigues, souffla-t-elle. J'vais m'promener.

Elle enfourna ce qui restait de sa part dans sa bouche et quitta la cuisine. Le brun croisa les bras sur son torse, rejetant la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond.

-Désolé pour cette scène. Ma sœur est très douée pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Elle n'a aucune pitié.

L'héritier Malfoy ne répondit rien, suffocant de gêne. Il était si rouge que c'en aurait pu être effrayant.


	3. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Jade déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier lorsque son invité eut fini de manger, puis il se retourna vers l'autre jeune homme.

-Eh, Scorpius, ça te dirait de venir faire les courses avec moi ? Il y a une supérette ouverte sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. C'est là que ma sœur et moi allons tous les dimanches pour faire les courses, vu que je travaille le reste de la semaine, mais comme elle vient de me planter…

Le Sang-Pur hésita lourdement. S'il acceptait, cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait sortir dans une tenue qui ne le mettait clairement pas à son avantage, désarmé car ne pouvant partir à la recherche de sa baguette pour le moment, et qu'il se retrouverait entouré de tout un tas de Moldus. D'un autre côté… Cela pourrait lui permettre d'effectuer une petite reconnaissance des environs sans avoir à poser trop de questions au brun. Il se leva donc.

-Cela me convient.

-Super. Je vais essayer de ne pas traîner. Tu dois sûrement avoir envie de rentrer chez toi, sourit son hôte avec compassion.

Le sorcier arbora un air gêné, quoique sa honte n'était plus vraiment liée à une quelconque pudeur. Il baissa les yeux et avoua dans un murmure ;

-Non, loin de là…

Bizarrement, Jade rit.

-Quoi ? Tu t'es fait jeter par ta copine et elle t'attend chez toi avec un flingue ?

-Un flingue ? Répéta le blond.

-Bah, oui ! Pour se venger, ou je ne sais pas trop qu-…, commença à surenchérir le brun avant de se reprendre en voyant les yeux de son invité s'écarquiller. Eh, ne le prends pas au pied de la lettre, c'est juste de l'humour !

-Comment ? De… ? Ah, oui, de toute évidence. Très amusante plaisanterie ! Se força à rire l'héritier Malfoy.

Mais son rire ne sembla pas duper son hôte qui le pointa du doigt.

-Ooooh !

-Que-… ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'ai-je ? S'inquiéta Scorpius.

-Tu es le premier spécimen que je rencontre qui n'a pas de second degré. C'est très impressionnant.

-Mais-… ! Mais je suis parfaitement en capacité de comprendre le second degré et d'en user ! Se vexa le Sang-Pur.

Le Moldu pouffa.

-D'accord, d'accord.

Puis il quitta la cuisine, suivi de près par le sorcier. Il alla dans sa chambre récupérer une paire de chaussettes qu'il lança au blond puis lui indiqua un escalier.

-Les chaussures sont en bas, annonça-t-il. Attention, les marches ont été cirées il n'y a pas longtemps ; elles glissent beaucoup.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient, l'héritier Malfoy s'enquit ;

-Tu m'as dit que tu travaillais. Que fais-tu, exactement ?

Jade leva les bras.

-Comme tu auras pu le constater ; j'aime beaucoup les tatouages et, sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai un petit don dans le domaine… C'est donc tout naturellement que je suis devenu artiste tatoueur. Ma boutique est juste en bas et… J'ai mon petit succès~ ! Il m'arrive parfois d'avoir du mal à joindre les deux bouts, mais je m'en sors plutôt bien malgré mon jeune âge. D'ailleurs, je vais sur mes vingt-et-un ans, et toi ?

-Moi de même. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un travail… Personnellement, j'ai obtenu mes différents diplômes avec la note maximale dans toutes les matières, et pourtant, les portes me sont sans cesse claquées au nez… Je dois avouer que je t'envie…

Scorpius soupira, les yeux baissés, et ne put donc pas noter que le brun se retourna vers lui pour poser sur son invité un regard désolé. Arrivés en bas des marches, le Sang-Pur remarqua que ses chaussures avaient plutôt bien résisté à sa virée alcoolisée. Tandis qu'ils se chaussaient, il soupira encore, dépité. Une main se posa alors dans son dos et il tourna la tête vers Jade qui lui offrait un sourire encourageant.

-Quelqu'un qui a su briller durant ses études ne pourra pas éternellement essuyer les refus. De mon côté, l'école n'était pas faite pour moi, et mes parents étaient de toute façon dans une situation financière trop difficile pour réussir à faire faire des études à ma sœur et à moi. J'ai fait le pari risqué d'arrêter d'aller en cours à quinze ans pour devenir apprenti. Mon don et mon travail acharné m'ont permis de pouvoir ouvrir ma propre boutique dès ma majorité mais j'ai dû enchaîner les petits boulots en plus de mon apprentissage pendant trois ans pour faire suffisamment d'économies et en arriver là. J'ai cru baisser les bras cent fois durant cette période.

Il gloussa.

-Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas fait, sinon tu serais encore dans tes poubelles.

-Ah, ah… Tu as raison. Sans compter que je ne crois pas que ma dignité aurait survécu à un réveil dans un tel endroit. Et je n'ose pas même imaginer l'expression de mon père si j'étais rentré au manoir dans l'état que j'imagine sans peine…

-Au manoir ? Releva le brun avec des yeux ronds.

Et deuxième gaffe ; le Sang-Pur rentra la tête dans les épaules. Le Moldu resta silencieux un petit moment puis ôta sa main du dos du sorcier non sans avoir tapoté l'épaule de ce dernier au passage.

-Un élève brillant au langage comme le tien ; je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'étonne que tu vives dans un manoir. Bon, on y va ?

-O-oui ! Bredouilla le blond.

Ils n'échangèrent plus rien jusqu'au magasin où, alors que l'héritier Malfoy avait un panier de plastic bleu à chaque bras, Jade se pétrifia, une main tendue vers le haut du rayon pour tenter d'attraper un paquet de Scorpius ne savait quoi.

-Une seconde…, se mit-il à marmonner. Elle les a eues ou pas ?… Il me semble que oui… Ou alors elles ne sont pas encore arrivées ? Ah, d'habitude c'est elle qui me dit s'il faut se recharger ou pas… Mais comme mademoiselle n'est pas là…

-Qui se passe-t-il ? L'interrogea le Sang-Pur.

-Rien de grave, mais je ne sais pas si ma sœur a déjà eu ses règles du mois ou si elle les attend encore.

-Ses… règles ?…

-Bah ouais. Tu crois que je me balade dans le rayon des serviettes et tampons pour le fun ?

-Serviettes ? Tampons ?

Ça, plus le truc étrange et bruyant sur la paillasse, plus le « flingue » de tout à l'heure ; le sorcier ne comprenait rien et avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Minute. Ah, oui. Il était _réellement_ dans un autre monde.

-Évidemment.

« Évidemment. » qu'il disait. « Évidemment que non. » pensait le blond. C'est alors que le brun sortit un petit engin rectangulaire et qu'il se mit à pianoter dessus. Sans fut trop pour l'héritier Malfoy qui couina, s'attirant un regard interloqué de la part du Moldu.

[… … …]

-Et donc…, récapitula Lily, il a soudainement fait une crise de panique en te disant qu'il savait pas c'qu'était un portable, des serviettes hygiéniques, des tampons féminins, un flingue et un grille-pain avant de t'supplier de rentrer à la maison et de s'mettre à pleurer parce que tu prenais ça pour une blague. Et quand t'as finalement compris qu'il était sérieux et qu't'as dit qu'vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'hôpital, il est d'venu hystérique et a hurlé qu'les bouchers qui nous servent de médecins à nous autres « Moldus » ne le toucheraient jamais d'son vivant. Puis t'as accepté de rentrer et depuis il est enfermé à double-tours dans ta chambre à sangloter.

La rouquine avait haussé un sourcil excessivement haut.

-C'est un bon résumé, commenta son aîné.

-Et ça t'est pas v'nu à l'idée d'appeler papa ?

-Il risquerait d'appeler la police…

-Ce qui… s'rait une mauvaise chose alors qu't'as un potentiel cinglé dans ta chambre ?…

-Lily…

-Très bien, très bien. Mais t'as fait les courses pour la s'maine prochaine au moins ?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai eu l'occasion ?…

-Dans c'cas, on va _vraiment_ appeler papa parce que demain tu travailles, moi j'ai cours, et qu'on n'a plus rien à grailler.


	4. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

-Ok, Scorpius. Tu m'écoutes ?

Le Sang-Pur se recroquevilla, en boule contre la porte de la chambre.

-Scorpius ? Réponds-moi…, fit Jade, de l'autre côté, aussi patiemment qu'il le pouvait mais avec une anxiété tout de même audible.

Le sorcier se borna au silence, quoiqu'il continuait à gémir et renifler. Il entendit le brun soupirer.

-Bon. J'ai réussi à convaincre ma sœur d'aller faire les courses ; j'ai jusqu'à son retour pour obtenir de bonnes explications à ton comportement, sinon elle appellera mon père et il fera certainement venir la police. Alors, s'il te plaît, ouvre cette porte et discutons.

Discuter ? Et de quoi ? Le blond tremblait. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, dans son monde où la magie était chose commune, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas sa place. Mais il ne se souvenait même pas de comment il avait rejoint le Londres moldu et n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le seul endroit qu'il connaissait capable de faire la jonction ; le Chaudron Baveur. Son père n'avait toujours fait que lui en parler, car comme ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils n'y avaient jamais été. Ainsi, l'héritier Malfoy ignorait jusqu'à l'emplacement du pub.

-Scorpius… Je t'en prie… Je veux juste t'aider…, insista le Moldu.

-Et pourquoi ?! Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Je pourrais être dangereux ! Qu'aurais-tu à gagner à t'occuper de moi ?! Contra Scorpius, d'une voix chevrotante.

Le silence tomba. Il crut brièvement, et naïvement, être parvenu à faire capituler son hôte, mais ce dernier répondit alors ;

-C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Et tu pourrais être dangereux. Je ferais sans doute mieux de te jeter dehors. Mais je vois bien que celui de nous deux qui a le plus peur de l'autre, de ce qui l'entoure, c'est toi, pas moi. Allez… Ouvre la porte.

Le Sang-Pur posa la tête contre ladite porte. Il tendit une main vers la clé et se figea une fois les doigts dessus.

-Ai-je ta parole… que tu ne me feras rien ?

-Que je-… ? Seigneur, Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu es allé t'imaginer ?! S'écria Jade, catastrophé.

-Ai-je ta parole ?…, s'entêta le sorcier.

-Bien sûr !

Le brun put donc entendre la clé tourner. Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités. Le Moldu entra doucement et trouva son invité à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Tu as promis ! Fit valoir le blond.

Incertain de la marche à suivre, l'hôte leva les mains, les laissant bien en évidence, atterré. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un avait peur de lui...

-Bon sang, dis-moi ce qui se passe…, souffla-t-il, presque suppliant.

L'héritier Malfoy ferma les yeux, se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa glisser le long du mur.

-Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi ! Je ne sais ni comment je suis arrivé ici ni où se situe le seul endroit d'où je pourrais retrouver mon chemin ! Et je ne peux pas te dire où j'habite ; tu ne comprendrais pas ! De toute façon, hormis mon père, nul ne veut de moi, là d'où je viens ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal mais ils me haïssent tous ! Et si, par miracle, je trouvais le moyen de retourner chez moi, j'aurais de graves ennuis car j'ai employé le terme de « Moldu » devant toi alors que transmettre des informations sur le monde d'où je viens à l'un des tiens est formellement interdit ! Je suis pris au piège et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour arranger les choses !

Alors Jade saisit toute l'étendue du problème. Le jeune homme qu'il avait devant les yeux devait avoir grandi dans l'une de ces sectes dont les informations parlaient parfois et qui se complaisaient à vivre en autarcie, rejetant toute empreinte de la modernité. Ce qui expliquait que Scorpius ignorait ce qu'était un grille-pain ou un portable. Bien sûr, dans ces sectes, les tabous sur les femmes étaient courants, d'où l'ignorance de son invité sur la résolution de quelques détails parfois problématiques de la nature féminine. Et évidemment, sa répulsion des médecins modernes prenait là encore tout son sens.

Le brun comprenait que le Sang-Pur avait dû s'enfuir, espérant changer de vie, avant de se heurter à la complexité d'un monde développé sur lequel il ne savait rien. Voilà pourquoi il ne trouvait pas de travail ; parce que ses diplômes ne devaient même pas être valides dans la société contemporaine. Quant au « Moldu », c'était probablement un terme issu du code de la secte d'où il venait pour parler des personnes qui n'en faisaient pas partie. Et maintenant qu'il réalisait que sa fuite ne l'avait mené à rien, il se retrouvait au pied du mur, voulant reculer mais ayant été trop loin pour y parvenir. L'hôte ne prit pas la peine de faire part de son hypothèse au sorcier ; certain de sa véracité et convaincu que l'autre nierait tout en bloc.

Bien sûr, il y avait encore des choses qui lui semblaient incohérentes, mais il mettait ça sur le compte de son manque de connaissances vis-à-vis du fonctionnement de ces sectes. Puis il se dit que la veille, il n'avait trouvé sur le blond ni carte d'identité, ni passeport, ni rien qui puisse prouver l'existence légale du jeune homme. Qu'il avait toutes les raisons de le mettre dehors avec pertes et fracas s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans il ne savait quelle obscure histoire qui lui causerait une foule de problèmes. Mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Il ne parvint à se faire à l'idée de laisser l'héritier Malfoy sur le bas côté tandis qu'il continuait à avancer. Il ne voulait pas être de ceux qui empilent les cadavres.

Alors il s'approcha de Scorpius et lui tendit la main.

-Ne te casse pas la tête à essayer de rejoindre un monde qui ne te convient pas simplement parce que tu as peur de ce que tu ne connais pas. Le monde des « Moldus » n'est pas si terrible, et je peux t'apprendre à y vivre. Je ne gagne pas assez d'argent pour te payer, mais si tu acceptes de travailler ici… disons pour t'occuper de l'intendance, tu n'auras aucun loyer à payer. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? C'est mieux que de rester à te morfondre sur ton sort, non ?

-Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi me donnerais-tu une chance alors que des personnes qui auraient dû le faire sont restées les bras croisés ?

Jade passa une main dans ses cheveux, toujours tendant l'autre au Sang-Pur.

-Ma sœur te dira que je suis un idiot.

-Je n'aimerais pas qu'un idiot aussi généreux que toi ait des ennuis par ma faute…

-Les flatteries ne t'épargneront pas de faire la vaisselle.

-La vaisselle ?! Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a dans cet évier des choses qui y traînent depuis plus d'une semaine ! S'indigna le sorcier.

-Tu commences déjà à pinailler ?

Le blond se tut, ayant pris sa puérilité en pleine figure. Il posa les yeux sur cette main qui n'attendait que d'être saisie. L'héritier Malfoy avait la sensation d'être le cul entre deux chaises à tantôt refuser de retourner chez lui, tantôt prier pour retrouver son manoir, et tantôt craignant de nouveau d'y remettre les pieds… Il ignorait quelles conclusions le brun avait tirées des vagues explications qu'il lui avait confiées et qui justifiaient aux yeux de son hôte une telle solidarité, mais il était certain d'une chose… Jamais encore personne ne lui avait tendu la main. Jamais encore personne ne lui avait laissé sa chance. Et il se dit alors que c'était un comble. Que les sorciers lui refusaient un avenir parce qu'ils lui reprochaient d'être en lien avec un tueur de Moldus. Que le premier à l'accepter en était un, de Moldu. Et que les grands-parents de ce même Moldu avaient été assassinés par l'homme que la rumeur lui prêtait pour père.

L'héritier Malfoy serra la main tendue. Son hôte sourit largement et le tira pour le remettre debout. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily reçut un texto de son frère qui lui faisait part des dernières nouvelles ainsi que de sa théorie sur le passé de son protégé. Elle lui renvoya un message rageur ;

 _« S'il fait UN SEUL truc louche, je l'assomme et j'appelle les flics. C'EST CLAIR ?! »_

Ce à quoi son aîné répliqua ;

 _« Je t'aime, ma Lily chérie. N'en parle pas aux parents. »_


	5. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

Bien. Lily était en cours et Jade au rez-de-chaussée, dans sa boutique à s'occuper de ses clients. Lui était assis bien droit sur le canapé, à regarder la table basse chargée de tout un tas de produits ménagers. Le brun lui avait laissé une feuille avec toutes les indications nécessaires pour comprendre ce qui servait à quoi, et comment l'utiliser. Scorpius n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, du moins le voyait-il comme ça après tous les efforts que le Moldu avait fait pour lui, notamment dormir sur le canapé, comme la nuit de son arrivée, pour laisser son lit à l'invité.

Le Sang-Pur était très embarrassé par la générosité de son hôte et ne comptait pas faillir à sa tâche, même s'il trouvait cette dernière excessivement rabaissante étant donné qu'il s'agissait là du travail d'un elfe de maison. Il se leva, portant le même survêtement que la veille. Pour commencer, il devait ranger les différentes pièces. Il ne savait pas bien où allait quoi, quels habits étaient sales et lesquels pouvaient encore être mis parmi ceux qui traînaient… Mais il pouvait le faire. La rouquine ne reviendrait pas de la journée. Et Jade ne remonterait pas avant treize heures. Le sorcier se fixa un objectif ; avoir décapé cet appartement pour le retour du brun.

[… … …]

Lorsque le Moldu afficha le petit panneau « FERMÉ » à la porte de sa boutique pour prendre sa pause du midi, c'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'il remonta voir comment s'en était sorti le blond. Le salon-cuisine était si parfaitement ordonné qu'il en avait l'air vide. Plus rien ne traînait et il ne restait pas même un grain de poussière ou une seule miette sous les coussins du canapé. La cuisine était elle aussi dans un parfait état. Certains câbles avaient été débranchés mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Tout brillait de propreté. D'ailleurs… Saisi d'un doute, l'hôte ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en demeura statufié. Certes, les aliments n'avaient pas tous été remis à la bonne place, loin de là, mais l'héritier Malfoy avait été jusqu'à nettoyer l'intérieur du frigo. Jade, après s'être remis de son micro arrêt cérébral, reprit son inspection et put constater que tous les placards de la cuisine avaient subi le même sort. Il crut devoir se gifler pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas lorsqu'il remarqua que Scorpius avait trié les assiettes par couleurs et tailles, de même que les verres. Il ouvrit celui des serviettes et autres torchons. Tous avaient été repliés pour former des piles parfaitement égales, et là encore, les couleurs et dessins sur les tissus avait été pris en compte dans l'ordre de disposition.

-Mais c'est un grand malade…, souffla le brun, comme halluciné. Il a dû y passer toute la matinée…

Après vérification, il nota que la salle de bain y était elle aussi passée, ainsi que le débarras, mais que la chambre de Lily avait été épargnée par la tornade ménagère, ce qui n'était pas plus mal ; sa sœur n'y aurait probablement pas survécu. Et comme il n'avait trouvé le Sang-Pur nulle part ailleurs, il se rendit vers la seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore été voir ; sa propre chambre. Lorsqu'il y entra, il découvrit que ses draps avaient été ôtés et que ses livres reposaient dessus. Le sorcier était à genoux par terre et repliait minutieusement les vêtements du Moldu, prenant un soin tout particulier pour les aplatir à la main avant d'attraper l'un des ouvrages pour le poser ensuite sur la pièce de tissu.

-J'ai un fer à repasser, tu sais…, l'apostropha son hôte.

Le blond se retourna vivement et eut un mouvement de recul, le souffle court, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien de Jade.

-Pardon ! S'excusa aussitôt le brun. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

L'héritier Malfoy se leva mais n'en sembla pas moins se tasser sur lui-même.

-Hem…, hésita le Moldu. Je disais donc… Ne perds pas ton temps et ton énergie avec ton système « D » ; j'ai un fer à repasser. Si mes vêtements sont en boules, c'est que je ne m'occupe de chasser les plis que de ceux que je choisis de porter la veille au soir, lorsque je prépare mes affaires.

-Système « D » ? Fer à repasser ? Quémanda honteusement Scorpius.

L'hôte lui expliqua de quoi il s'agissait puis, comme le Sang-Pur rougissait encore, Jade ajouta que ce n'était pas grave qu'il ne sache pas se servir de l'engin, qu'il lui apprendrait. Puis il le félicita pour le travail qu'il avait abattu en si peu de temps, et pour le zèle dont il avait preuve. Un zèle presque inquiétant, mais ça, il ne le spécifia pas. Enfin, il invita le sorcier à laisser de côté ce qu'il était en train de faire pour qu'ils puissent manger et ils retournèrent dans la cuisine.

-S'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas, des objets qui ont une place précise où je n'ai pas su les remettre, ou quoi que ce soit, veux-tu bien me le dire ? S'enquit le blond piteusement.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai jamais vécu dans un endroit aussi ordonné ! Quant à ma sœur, tu peux être sûr que si quelque chose ne va pas, elle saura te le dire ! D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense… Tu n'as visiblement pas eu le temps de t'occuper de sa chambre, eh bien ne le fais pas ; attends qu'elle te le demande expressément. Sinon, je n'ai pas entendu l'aspirateur, lorsque j'étais en bas, et normalement, il fait un boucan du diable. Tu n'as pas pu le passer ?

-J'ai… préféré user du balai.

Le balai ?… Le brun, tandis qu'il sortait de quoi préparer rapidement un repas, se força à rire.

-Tu as fait l'appartement entier au _balai_?…

Le Moldu sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il était en train d'exploiter un pauvre type paumé qui avait peur de la technologie. Culpabilisant, il commença à faire chauffer la poêle.

-… Jade ? L'appela presque craintivement son invité.

-Oui ? Fit l'hôte en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

-J'aurais… deux vœux à formuler. Accepterais-tu de les entendre ?

-Bien sûr !

-M-Merci beaucoup… Le premier… J'ai perdu quelque chose m'ayant été il y a longtemps offert par mes parents, et j'aimerais voir si cela n'a pas pu tomber là où tu m'as trouvé. J'aurais ainsi besoin que tu m'y ramènes quelques minutes, le temps que j'inspecte les lieux, lorsque tu pourras te le permettre…

-D'accord ! Approuva aussitôt Jade.

-M-Merci encore… Et le second… Je souhaiterais être celui qui dort sur le canapé…

Le brun fit volte-face et pointa sa spatule sur l'héritier Malfoy.

-Ça c'est hors de question.

-Mais-… !

-Pas de « mais », trancha le Moldu.

Scorpius se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant d'insister ;

-Je ne désire pas me montrer insolent mais-… !

-Non.

-Mais-… !

-J'ai dit « non ».

-A-Alors… Ne pouvons-nous au moins instaurer un roulement ?… Je me sens mal à l'idée de te priver de ton confort alors que tu me loges et me nourris en dépit de toute l'étrangeté qui m'accompagne et de ton quotidien que je bouscule !

-…

-Jade ?…

-…

-… Jade ?…

-Aaah ! D'accord ! Va pour le roulement !

Le Sang-Pur afficha un air soulagé.

-Merci infiniment ! Alors, comme j'ai dormi deux jours d'affilée dans le lit, c'est à ton tour de-… !

-Eh, ne crois pas pouvoir me gruger comme ça. La règle ne prendra effet que ce soir, et c'est toi qui vas l'inaugurer. Tu prends le lit pour cette nuit encore.

-Mais-… !

-Et pas. De « mais ». Assis. Plus bougé.

Le sorcier se fit silencieux et docile, bien qu'il était évident qu'il mourait d'envie de protester. L'hôte sentit sa conscience peser plus lourd encore sur son esprit en ébullition ; était-il en train de dresser un quelconque animal ?...


	6. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V**

Lily rentrait toujours des cours avant la débauche de son frère qui fermait boutique vers dix-neuf heures trente et remontait pour préparer le repas du soir. Mais ce jour-là, lorsque Jade avait eu fini son travail, il n'avait fait son apparition à l'étage du dessus que pour récupérer Scorpius. Il avait alors annoncé à sa sœur qu'il emmenait le Sang-Pur sur les lieux de leur « rencontre » afin de peut-être lui permettre de retrouver quelque chose et qu'ils risquaient de rentrer un peu tard, selon les résultats qu'ils obtiendraient.

A présent, il était vingt-deux heures bien tassées ; elle avait fini ses devoirs depuis un bon bout de temps et grignoté pour faire passer sa faim lorsque la porte de l'appartement claqua. Elle se leva et passa le buste hors de sa chambre, s'appuyant sur le battant.

-Alors ? Questionna-t-elle.

Le sorcier lui répondit par un soupir, l'air déprimé, et lui passa devant, rejoignant la chambre du brun qui ébouriffa les cheveux de la plus jeune en hochant négativement la tête avant de partir vers la cuisine. Sa cadette le suivit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait d'si important ?

-Il ne m'a rien dit de précis ; simplement que c'est un cadeau de ses parents.

La rouquine haussa un sourcil. Deux paires d'yeux valaient mieux qu'une et elle se demandait pourquoi le blond n'avait pas décrit ce qu'il cherchait à son hôte. Leur sortie leur aurait peut-être pris moins de temps, voire même aurait été plus fructueuse.

-Sinon… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de son ménage ? L'interrogea son aîné.

-C'est un maniaque. A tel point qu'c'est probablement symptomatique d'une dangereuse psychose. Mets-le dehors.

Le Moldu rit avec une certaine retenue.

-Allons, où est passée la Lily qui se rinçait l'œil sans aucune honte sur un parfait inconnu ?

-Ça va, hein. J'pouvais pas savoir qu'c'était un cinglé.

-Qu'il en soit un ou non, et je ne crois pas qu'il le soit, ça ne t'autorise pas à lorgner sur le corps de quelqu'un qui n'a pas donné son accord.

-Eh ! On parle tout d'suite d'ces acteurs « trop canons » qui t'font baver comme un vieux dépravé ?

-Ce sont des acteurs, des personnages publics, et ils savent pertinemment ce qu'exposer leur personne de quelque manière que ce soit signifie. Scorpius, lui, est un garçon du commun des mortels qui s'est retrouvé dans une situation embarrassante et il n'avait aucunement besoin que tu le lui rappelles, surtout d'une façon aussi brutale et graveleuse.

-C'est bon ? T'as fini d'me faire la morale ?

-Lily…

-Quoi ?!

-La seule raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai toujours pas obligée à lui demander pardon est que ça lui rappellerait encore une fois qu'il s'est retrouvé totalement nu et à la merci de deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Donc ne t'enfonce pas et aie un minimum l'air de te repentir.

-Non mais tu t'fous d'moi ?! Tu décides d'héberger un type dont n'importe quel attardé s'méfierait et t'oses me faire une leçon d'savoir-vivre ?!

-Ce n'est plus du savoir-vivre, à ce niveau ; c'est une question de moralité ! Et arrête de le traiter comme s'il était un échappé d'asile ! Quelle raison t'a-t-il donnée de te méfier de lui ? Il nous a manqué de respect ? Non ! Il s'est montré agressif ? Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches, au juste ? D'avoir eu des ennuis ? D'être différent de nous ? D'avoir fait une crise de panique pour quelque chose d'improbable à nos yeux ? Qui a le plus de raison de trembler, ici ? Lui ou nous ? Réfléchis deux minutes ! Tu n'as aucune carte en main qui indique qu'il soit une mauvaise personne !

-Et si c'était simplement un très bon comédien ?! Et s'il te manipulait ?! S'il était une espèce de criminel en fuite ?!

-Et si j'étais destiné à devenir un tueur ? Et si la troisième Guerre Mondiale éclatait ? Pitié, Lily ; on ne vit plus à tout conjuguer au conditionnel !

-Le conditionnel pourrait sauver nos vies !

-Au détriment de celle de quelqu'un dont tu ne sais rien ?!

-ARRÊTEZ ! Hurla alors l'héritier Malfoy.

La fratrie se tourna vers lui et il rentra la tête dans les épaules.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je… Je… Cessez de vous disputer à cause de moi… Je vous en supplie… C'est inutile… Je… Je ne veux pas… devenir un obstacle… Une gêne… Je… Je ne désire pas être la cause d'un quelconque conflit… Je…

-Je sais, le coupa Jade en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon. Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Ma sœur et moi nous sautons régulièrement à la gorge, souvent pour des broutilles. Tu n'as pas plus d'impact que quoi que ce soit d'autre sur ma relation avec Lily.

-Mais de toute évidence, c'était aujourd'hui à mon sujet et je-…

-Moi je, moi je, moi je, le fit taire à son tour la rouquine. Te prends pas pour l'centre du monde, Boucle d'Or. J'suis pas d'accord avec mon frère mais c'est pas pour autant que j'vais l'enfermer dans l'débarras pour pouvoir te jeter par la fenêtre en toute quiétude. Mais qu'les choses soient claires entre nous. Jade est con. Et toi j'te fais pas confiance. Donc crois pas pouvoir t'installer ici définitivement parce que j'arriverai à convaincre mon frère de t'virer.

[… … …]

-DEUX JOURS ! Rugit Draco. MON FILS A DISPARU DEPUIS _DEUX JOURS_! JE ME FOUS DE CE QUE TU PEUX PENSER, GRANGER ! TU VAS ME METTRE TES MAUDITS AURORS SUR LE COUP ET ME RETROUVER MON ENFANT !

La ministre se recroquevilla malgré elle dans son fauteuil.

-Écoute, Malfoy. Scorpius est majeur, il a peut-être simplement décidé de prendre son envol…

-SANS PRÉVENIR PERSONNE ?! EST-CE QUE TU ME PRENDS POUR UN IMBÉCILE ?!

-A-Allons. Il y a bien un endroit où il aurait pu aller et auquel tu n'as pas pensé tant il est évident.

-OU VEUX-TU QU'IL SOIT ALLÉ QUAND TOUS LE REJETTENT ?! ASSEZ DE TES DÉTOURS ! AURAIS-TU PEUR QUE L'ON DÉCOUVRE QUE DANS TON MONDE PARFAIT CERTAINS DE TES HONNÊTES CITOYENS S'EN SERAIENT PRIS A UN INNOCENT ?!

-Ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais très bien ! S'exclama Hermione, reprenant du poil de la bête. Et baisse d'un ton quand tu me parles ! Ce volume agressif ne me donne pas envie de t'écouter !

-MON VOLUME L'ÉTAIT POURTANT BEAUCOUP MOINS QUAND JE T'AI SUPPLIÉE DE DÉMENTIR CETTE STUPIDE RUMEUR, QUE TU N'AS RIEN FAIT, ET QUE CELA A COÛTÉ LA VIE A MON ÉPOUSE ! ALORS CESSE DE JOUER LES SAINTES ! TU AS DU SANG SUR LES MAINS ! CELUI D'UNE INNOCENTE QUE TON REFUS D'AGIR A TUÉE ! C'EST _TA_ DÉCISION QUI EST RESPONSABLE DE SA MORT !

Et devant la soudaine pâleur de la femme, il daigna reprendre légèrement plus calmement mais la rage lui suant par tous les pores de la peau et sa voix tremblant de fureur.

-Mon fils est parti samedi matin honorer des entretiens d'embauche et n'est pas revenu. Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. J'ai attendu. Mais il n'est pas revenu dimanche non plus. Ni aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas donné la moindre nouvelle et je le connais. Jamais il ne disparaîtrait ainsi. Je ne compte pas le samedi car j'ai été vérifier et il a bien été à tous les endroits dont il m'avait parlé, mais il n'en est pas moins que cela fait quarante-huit heures que mon enfant s'est volatilisé et je peux t'assurer que si tu ne fais pas tout pour le retrouver… si jamais il lui est arrivé quelque chose et que je mets la main sur la cause du problème avant tes Aurors… alors tu auras une bonne raison de m'envoyer à Azkaban.

Il plaqua ses mains sur le bureau et se pencha vers la ministre.

-Imagine un instant que ce soit Rose ou Hugo… Imagine un instant que l'un d'eux s'évanouisse dans une nature hostile jusqu'à sa généalogie. Que tu sois la seule personne sur qui il puisse compter. Imagine ce qu'il pourrait ressentir. Imagine ce que _tu_ pourrais ressentir. Granger, c'est au nom de ma femme gravé sur une pierre tombale que je dis que je l'aime. Je préférerais embrasser un Détraqueur plutôt que cela advienne avec Scorpius. Il est mon fils. Pas celui de Voldemort. Et que tu l'admettes ou non, ce Ministère que tu diriges, cette société que tu veux rendre toujours plus ouverte, plus tolérante, lui a pris sa mère et son enfance. Tu ne veux pas te mettre à ma place, fort bien ; je le comprends tout à fait. Mais mon enfant n'a jamais fait le moindre mal et aujourd'hui, il est peut-être en danger parce que tu as toujours refusé de prendre sa défense pour rien d'autre que sauvegarder ta fichue réputation. Ce qui est la preuve, Granger… Que tu as échoué sur toute la ligne.

[… … …]

L'avion en papier atterrit sur le bureau de Ronald qui soupira en le dépliant. Il était vingt-trois heures passées et il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Toutefois, il se leva d'un bond, yeux exorbités, lorsque les mots écrits de la main de sa femme s'imprimèrent dans son esprit.

 _« Neville et toi. Sur le coup. Tout de suite. Scorpius Malfoy est porté disparu. »_


	7. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI**

C'était dimanche matin ; Scorpius était dans la cuisine à désespérément essayer de faire le petit-déjeuner. Jade était dans la salle de bain et il y entendit bientôt frapper. Il ouvrit, une serviette autour de la taille.

-Oui ?

Lily, blasée, entra et referma derrière elle, commençant à se déshabiller.

-Ton protégé est en train d'menacer l'grille-pain.

-Quoi ? Lui fit répéter le brun en observant avec attention ses sourcils dans le miroir.

-Ça a commencé par des « monsieur, je vous en prie, soyez raisonnable », et là c'est rendu à des « le vol est puni par la loi et je m'en irai vous dénoncer sans faillir si vous vous obstinez à garder ce pain ».

Les lèvres de l'aîné se retroussèrent tandis qu'il se passait de la lotion sur le visage.

-Ah ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ; ça doit être trop mignon.

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la douche.

-T'façon, d'ici peu de temps, tu vas sortir en trombe d'cette pièce, alors…

-Et qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

-Quand j'ai renoncé à prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant d'me laver, il disait qu'il allait finir par aller l'chercher lui-même « ne vous en déplaise, monsieur ; ce pain ne vous appartient pas ».

Et alors qu'elle allumait l'eau, un cri de douleur retentit. Comme elle l'avait prédit, Jade fusa voir ce qui s'était passé et…

-Mon Dieu, passe-toi la main sous l'eau froide tout de suite ! Résonna la voix inquiète du brun.

La cadette souriait de toutes ses dents, dans un rire muet. Ouais, le blond avait été assez stupide pour essayer de récupérer le pain coincé dans l'appareil brûlant en y mettant les doigts. Bientôt, l'aîné déboula de nouveau dans la pièce pour arracher du placard à pharmacie un tube de pommade contre les brûlures.

Il rejoignit son protégé dont la main droite était toujours sous le robinet d'où l'eau coulait à son débit le plus fort. Il éteignit l'eau et fit asseoir le Sang-Pur avant de relever sa manche puis verser une généreuse portion de pommade dans sa propre paume. Les lèvres pincées, il commença à masser le membre blessé qui se cloquait malgré tout dangereusement.

Le sorcier n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, malgré les larmes qu'il avait aux yeux. Jade n'osait pas dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'il cédait ainsi à une vive inquiétude, il savait qu'il se montrait toujours agressif vis-à-vis de la personne à la source de ce sentiment et il se disait que Scorpius n'avait pas besoin de le croire en colère contre lui. Le blond finit par se taire, nez bas, comme un enfant ayant fait une grosse bêtise. Le brun était toujours silencieux, continuant à masser le Sang-Pur pour que la crème pénètre bien dans les chairs. Il s'efforça de se calmer, de respirer. Puis il soupira.

-C'est rien. Tu m'as fait peur, c'est tout. Fais plus attention à toi. C'est à moi de m'excuser… Tu te sens obligé de tout faire, comme pour racheter ta présence. Mais ça ne sert à rien de te précipiter ; tu ne sais pas faire marcher l'électroménager et ça n'avancera personne que tu te blesses… La brûlure est assez importante ; je vais te mettre un bandage. Ce soir, c'est ma sœur qui s'occupera de te passer la crème ; elle est beaucoup plus douée en massage que moi. Bon… Je vais chercher la bande.

Le Moldu se leva, jetant un œil au grille-pain qu'il avait dû éteindre en urgence un peu plus tôt et duquel s'élevait un filet de fumée. Il fit encore une fois un aller-retour, revenant entourer la main du sorcier avec le tissu beige élastique qu'il fit tenir avec les crochets nécessaires. Puis, après avoir réajusté sa serviette qui commençait à se faire la malle, menaçant de le laisser nu devant l'autre jeune homme, il entreprit de préparer lui-même le repas matinal.

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait que Scorpius était toujours assis, parfaitement droit mais regardant ailleurs. L'hôte tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tu apprendras, ne t'en fais pas. Ça viendra avec le temps. Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour.

-Mais… Tu travailles six jours sur sept, tu t'occupes de la cuisine matin, midi et soir, et tu dors une nuit sur deux sur le canapé… J'espérais être en mesure de te délester un peu d'une partie des tâches qui t'incombent…

-Encore cette histoire de partage du lit ? Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec ça… Et pour le reste… Je faisais déjà tout ça avant ton arrivée.

-Je n'en doute pas, cependant, à présent, je suis là. Je pourrais prendre le relais pour te permettre de te reposer plus souvent… Ce serait la moindre des choses.

-Bon, écoute. T'es gentil. Vraiment, t'es adorable. Mais je préfère que tu apprennes les choses à ton rythme, sans te forcer. Parce que quand tu as crié tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher. Je ne supporte pas d'entendre ou de voir les gens souffrir. Donc si tu pouvais arrêter de culpabiliser pour rien, ce serait bien. En plus, maintenant je vis dans un endroit constamment propre et rangé. Et ça, c'est grâce à toi. Alors, stop, d'accord ? Tu en fais suffisamment. Aujourd'hui était la dernière fois que nous avions cette discussion.

-Bien… Comme il te plaira…

La gorge de Jade se serra devant l'air piteux du blond. Il faillit gémir mais se retint. Il voulut néanmoins ajouter quelque chose mais sa sœur l'appela. Il disparut encore dans la salle de bain pour récupérer son portable qui y vibrait à la mort. Le brun retourna s'occuper du petit-déjeuner, l'appareil coincé entre l'oreille et l'épaule, ayant décroché à son père.

-T'inquiète, tu ne me déranges pas. … Oui, tout va bien. Il y a juste eu quelques chamboulements ces derniers temps. … Non, non ; rien de grave ! …

Il se figea et se renfrogna.

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Malheureusement. … Je sais. Mais est-ce qu'il faut vraiment qu'on vienne ?… …

Il parut brusquement fatigué.

-Oui, évidemment, je comprends, mais cette année… … Non, attends, c'est… Comment dire ? Est-ce que…

Il regarda brièvement le Sang-Pur.

-Est-ce que je pourrais emmener quelqu'un ?… … C'est… C'est une longue histoire. Dis-moi juste si c'est possible. … Non, je te promets que je n'ai pas d'ennuis. Alors ? … D'accord. Merci, papa. Oui, on se revoit le jour J. Maman sera là ? … Je vois. Ne t'en fais pas. On va la protéger. … Oui, papa. Je t'embrasse, passe une bonne journée.

Il raccrocha.

-C'était papa ! Annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et sa sœur sortit assez précipitamment, tout juste en sous-vêtements.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il appelle jamais !

-Nous rappeler que le week-end prochain, on est invités chez les Dursley pour l'anniversaire de notre cousine…

-Et merde… J'avais zappé…

-Moi non… Je lui ai dit que j'aimerais bien emmener quelqu'un. Il m'a répondu qu'il se débrouillerait pour que ce soit possible.

Lily se décolora.

-Tu comptes ?…

Pour toute réponse le Moldu s'adressa au sorcier.

-Désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas envisager de te laisser seul ici, même pour un week-end.

Il rit avec embarras.

-Tu n'aurais pas survécu.

Puis perdit son semblant de sourire.

-Après… L'endroit où nous allons nous rendre n'est clairement pas… Enfin… J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à t'imposer ça.


	8. Chapitre VII

**Chapitre VII**

-Ok. Une dernière fois pour la route, souffla Jade. Scorpius, tu es un américain en année sabbatique que j'ai rencontré sur Internet et qui a décidé de profiter de cette pause dans ses études pour répondre à mon invitation de venir vivre quelque temps avec moi. Ton père t'envoie de l'argent pour t'aider à payer ta part. Si on te pose une question qui n'est pas prévue dans le script, tu te débrouilles pour éluder et me tenir au courant. De manière générale, tu essayes de rester le plus possible avec moi. Et surtout… tu fais tout ce que je te dis de faire, et lorsqu'il s'agit de notre « couple », tu es toujours d'accord avec moi. Tout le monde est prêt ?

Les trois jeunes étaient plantés devant la porte du 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging. Scorpius acquiesça. Lily aussi.

-Parfait, approuva le brun. Lily, tu essayes de mieux parler. Et toi, Scorpius de _moins bien_ t'exprimer. Bon courage à vous deux.

Et il appuya sur la sonnette. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Vernon Dursley, le blond comprit que la fratrie à ses côtés n'avait en rien exagéré la diabolique description de cette branche de leur famille. L'homme, avec ses rides, son crâne en partie dégarni, sa haute taille et sa forte corpulence, avait réellement de tout petits yeux plissés pleins d'un dégoût presque palpable et des lèvres pincées assaisonnant son expression dédaigneuse. Cette dernière se chargea alors d'une large hypocrisie tandis qu'il exprimait sa joie de les voir d'une voix au miel terrifiant.

 _« Nous ne sommes pas invités pour le plaisir de réunir la famille, mais simplement pour qu'ils puissent s'offrir celui à peine dissimulé de nous traiter comme des moins que rien pendant deux jours tout en se rassurant sur leur soi-disant perfection. Les Potter sont les souffre-douleur des Dursley depuis que Vernon et Pétunia ont recueilli notre père. »_ Lui avait expliqué son sauveur, quelques jours auparavant. Quand le Sang-Pur lui avait demandé pourquoi ils y allaient, son hôte avait haussé les épaules en répondant qu'il ne faisait qu'obéir à son père.

Entrant dans la maison à la suite de Jade et de la rouquine, le sorcier fit bientôt la connaissance des personnes réunies dans le salon ; Pétunia, Marjorie, Dudley, Violette (la fille de Dudley, l'épouse n'ayant pas pu se libérer), Harry et la femme de ce dernier ; Grace. Violette, contre toute attente, était une belle jeune fille ; elle avait la peau rose, les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds hérités de son père, cependant, contrairement à son géniteur, ses formes étaient avantageuses. Mais il était indéniable, à son regard, à ses moues et mimiques, qu'elle avait aussi l'esprit des Dursley. Grace, comme sur les photos dans l'album que Scorpius avait feuilleté, faisait toujours plus vieille que son âge, demeurait un peu trop maigre et fatiguée, mais elle semblait tout de même plus vivante et en meilleure santé que sur les clichés. Toutefois, elle était au 4, Privet Drive comme un animal sans défense pris au piège. Elle fit aussitôt beaucoup de peine au blond.

Le Sang-Pur était d'un côté très impressionné d'être dans la même pièce que la seule personne ayant jamais survécu à un sortilège de la Mort, mais d'un autre, il ressentait une viscérale envie de fuir face à ces regards majoritairement pleins d'un jugement mauvais posés sur lui. Puis la peur disparut d'un seul coup. Il manqua même d'éclater de rire mais parvint à se retenir. Des jugements mauvais basés sur des a priori, rumeurs et autres idioties dues à une méconnaissance de sa personne, voire à une pure et simple méchanceté ? La bonne blague ! Il avait l'habitude ! Sauf que cette fois, en face de lui se trouvaient des personnes à qui il pouvait mentir allègrement sans crainte qu'elles ne découvrent quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait s'inventer une vie, un rôle. Il pouvait les duper de bout en bout et les remettre à leur place. Il venait de Serpentard. Il était un Malfoy. Et il allait bien s'amuser.

Il passa un bras derrière son dos, un autre sur son ventre, puis s'inclina.

-Mesdames, messieurs. C'est un honneur. Je me nomme Scorpius Malfoy. Je suis très heureux d'enfin pouvoir rencontrer la famille de Jade.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit les sourires crispés du brun et de Lily qui s'étaient raidis. Les autres avaient des soucoupes à la place des yeux. Jubilant, le sorcier ajouta, servant l'histoire préparée à l'avance par la rouquine au cas où quelqu'un voudrait savoir pourquoi il avait sur le dos les habits de Jade ;

-J'aurais aimé porter des vêtements plus habillés pour fêter cela, malheureusement, ma valise a été perdue par la compagnie de vol. Je conçois cependant que cela ne fasse pas très sérieux de se présenter ainsi dans les habits de son petit-ami et je m'en excuse humblement.

[… … …]

Dans la chambre qui leur avait été allouée, le brun se colla à la porte, comme s'il essayait d'empêcher un tueur enragé d'y entrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!…, chuchota-t-il. On s'était mis d'accord pour que tu te fasses minuscule et que tu me laisses m'occuper de tout ! Et pour que tu parles comme un type lambda !

Scorpius, qui était en train d'appuyer un doigt dubitatif sur le matelas du lit pour en constater le manque cruel de moelleux, perdit son sourire de façade et braqua sur le Moldu des yeux lançant des éclairs. Il confessa ;

-Des gens comme eux, comme ces Dursley, j'en ai connus toute ma vie. Je n'ai même côtoyé que cela, à quelques trop rares exceptions. Il n'est rien que je puisse faire pour moi, pour leur faire payer tout le mal qu'ils m'ont fait… En revanche… Il faudra me pardonner, mais j'ai pour projet de m'occuper de ces Dursley. Ne suis-je pas tout ce qu'ils apprécient ? Un riche héritier, parfaitement éduqué, qui saura les traiter avec tous les égards « qui leur sont dus » ? Pourtant, pour eux je suis homosexuel. Je suis donc un « anormal ». Et je vais continuer à leur donner toutes les raisons du monde de m'aimer, de me respecter, de me considérer comme de leur monde, tout en me montrant ostensiblement en faveur du tien. Ne trouves-tu pas excitante l'idée de briser l'image qu'ils ont d'eux-mêmes ?

Jade suffoquait presque, halluciné. Il était un peu effrayé par cette facette vengeresse qu'il découvrait chez le blond, mais… c'était tentant. C'était… excitant, oui.

-A tel point que si tu me le demandais, je t'embrasserais, admit le brun.

-Flatteur, mais peut-être légèrement abusif.

-Sûrement. En tout cas, tu as carte blanche ; je te couvre.

Le Sang-Pur sourit.

-Tu m'en vois ravi.

Puis il reporta son attention sur le lit. Il se racla discrètement la gorge.

-Ceci est un lit pour une personne.

-… Oh. Oui. D'habitude, c'est ma sœur et moi qui dormons dedans. Ce soir, elle ira dans le salon avec mes parents. On va devoir se serrer.

-… Ils font se dérouler les festivités chez eux alors qu'ils ne sont pas en mesure de loger chacun correctement ?…

\- « Ils font se dérouler les festivités chez eux » _précisément_ pour ça. Ils nous interdisent même d'emmener nos propres matelas gonflables sous prétexte que les couinements du matériau les réveillent.

Le sorcier se fit préciser ce qu'était un « matelas gonflable » puis s'intéressa à la fenêtre.

-Pourquoi y a-t-il des barreaux ?…

-Parce que… c'était la chambre de mon père. Vernon et Pétunia voulaient être certains qu'il ne puisse pas filer en douce la nuit. Surtout après qu'il ait rencontré ma mère. Mais… ça restait le grand luxe par rapport au placard sous l'escalier.

-Plaît-il ? Tiqua Scorpius en se retournant vers le Moldu.

Jade ne répéta pas, serrant les poings. Le blond s'approcha de lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

-C'est assez de tendre la joue. Durant les deux prochains jours, ce sera à nous de donner les coups.


End file.
